Circles Within Circles
by KjarthofStormhold
Summary: (Part I of the Cycle of Circles) I met the Doctor before the Doctor met me. It makes sense if you think about it from my perspective... [Rated T just to be safe.]
1. Beginnings of Endings

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO, or any of its characters.**

**With that taken care of, enjoy.**

* * *

"Oh, that's not good."

"What's not good?"

"That's not good at all."

"Doctor?" The Doctor looked up at Amy. "What's not good?" she asked again.

"This is," the Doctor replied, pointing at a screen on the TARDIS console. Indecipherable multi-colored lines crisscrossed the screen.

"And, this is…" Rory said questioningly, looking over the Doctor's shoulder.

"Well, it's time energy, sort of," the Doctor answered, "Like what the Weeping Angels feed on. It's like a giant ball of yarn, except it's not. But right there-" he pointed to one spot where a lot of the lines crossed, "-right there is a snarl. The yarn's all tangled up."

"Why is that?"

"Dunno," the Doctor said with a smile, reaching for a lever. "Let's find out."

* * *

Andrew stared at the floor as he walked down the hallway, the noises of the students at lunch washing over him. He'd had a long day, and it was only half over. The whispers were starting to come back, and he didn't want that. He got enough weird looks already for his eyes and the few Doctor Who references he made.

He slipped his hand into his pocket and grabbed the sonic screwdriver there. It wasn't a real one, of course. It was a replica of the Eleventh Doctor's from the TV show. One of his friends had given it to him. Technically, he'd borrowed it from Daniel, but Dan hadn't asked for it back.

Dimly, he heard what was unmistakably the noise the TARDIS made. No one else seemed to hear it. Looking up, he saw what looked like blue light coming from the end of the hall, where the janitors kept a lot of the larger cleaning equipment. Andrew jogged over, expecting his mind to be playing tricks on him. When he reached the end of the hallway, his mouth dropped open.

Standing there, inexplicably, inconceivably, was the TARDIS.

"This can't be real," he whispered. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could _feel_ the sheer _power_ emanating from the blue police box in front of him. Tentatively, he reached up and knocked on the door...

* * *

Amy straightened up from her precarious position leaning over the rail. "Doctor," she asked, "Where are we?"

"Uhh…"the Doctor jumped over Rory, just getting up from the floor, and grabbed another screen. "Eagle, Idaho."

"And where is that?" Rory groaned.

"America," the Doctor answered, running to another part of the console. "In…2013. The Modern Day. Well, modern for you two. Anyway," he clapped his hands together, "Let's get going. Lots to find, time to fix." Then there was a knock on the door

"Hello there!" The Doctor said loudly as he threw open the door. A yelp followed by a loud crash surprised Amy into shoving her head out.

"What was that?"

"This can't be real." The voice came from a pile of brooms, mops and buckets in the corner of their dead end of the hallway.

The Doctor leaped out of the TARDIS and pulled up a young man in his late teens from the mess. The teen wore a red-and-black hoodie, and black cargo pants. He had grey-and-blue running shoes on his feet. His hair was short and a dirty brown. His eyes were perhaps the strangest thing about him though-one was bright, vivid, electric blue, and the other was a pale, cloudy green. He seemed on the edge of a panic attack.

The Doctor face split into a large grin. "Andrew!" He clapped the boy on the shoulders and laughed. "Oh, it's so good to see you again!" The boy seemed frozen even as the Doctor rumpled his hair. "You're looking younger. What time is it?"

"Lu-lunchtime," Andrew stammered.

"Lunchtime, great! I'm hungry." The Doctor started to walk off, but turned around after two steps and grabbed Andrew's shoulders again. "I'm not really. We're actually here on some pretty important business. Have you seen anything unusual?" Andrew just stared at him before pointing a finger at the TARDIS. "Well, besides us. You're not feeling very good now, are you?"

"Ya think, Doctor?" Amy asked sarcastically.

"Shush now, I'm talking to someone who's been a big help to me before."

"You're not real." The words sounded shocked. Andrew pointed at the three of them clustered by the TARDIS door. "You're-you're TV characters. _You're not real_." For a brief second, Rory thought he saw the boy's eyes turn to stone.

"Yes, I know," the Doctor said calmly, "another dimension where I exist, but only in fiction. It's perfectly alright to be shocked. And I'm not supposed to exist here. But neither is this snag."

"Andrew, I've met you before, but you were older," the Doctor looked at the ceiling as if trying to remember something, "You told me you'd have a hard time believing me, and that I should gave you this," He reached into a pocket and removed a small metal coin. It was blank, save for writing around the edges:

_Nichts ist wahr, alles ist erlaubt_.

"Where did you find this?" Andrew asked, his voice hushed.

"You gave it to me. You said you'd found it again at an old friend's house when you went to visit."

"I lost this when I was ten…" Andrew appeared lost in thought. He snapped his hand shut on the coin, and met the Doctor's gaze. "How can I help?"

* * *

**Ta-da! Feel free to review, if anyone ever reads this...**

**Bonus points and a possible tiny plot twist of your choice to the person who can tell me what the coin says without using the Internet!**


	2. Into the Art Room

**Disclaimer (Again [Just to be safe]): I don't own Doctor Who.**

**Dude...two chapters in to days...I'm on a roll...**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Rory took a couple of quick steps to catch up to the boy. "That was a little fast, don't you think?" he asked in an undertone. Andrew looked at him as they walked down the hallway to catch up with the Doctor.

"What do you mean?"

Rory glanced at the Doctor who was currently engaged trying to figure out how to open Andrew's locker without using his sonic screwdriver. "Well, you seemed to get over your shock of seeing the Doctor rather quickly. Almost _too_ quickly." Andrew just shrugged and held up the coin.

"'When you've eliminated all other possibilities, whatever remains, however unlikely, must be the truth'," he quoted off, "Sherlock Holmes." Rory rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha! Got it!" The Doctor flung open the locker door and pulled out a plastic bag with food inside. "Oh, good. Lunch." Andrew grabbed the bag from the Doctor's hands and shut the locker door.

"C'mon," he said to the three of them, "I've got some friends I'd like you to meet."

* * *

Outside, on a patch of grass in a sort of courtyard-like area near the school's football pitch, sat three other teenagers, one boy and two girls. They chatted and ate without noticing Andrew's approach. The boy had kind of frizzy, curly brown hair and glasses. The two girls both had long, straight brown hair, but there the similarities sort of ended. One was tall, and also wore glasses. The other was kind of short, and was kind of quiet.

"Hey, guys," Andrew called as they he drew closer, "I've got some new friends I'd like you to meet." His three buddies' eyes widened as he sat down. "Doctor, Rory, Amy, these are my friends, Daniel-" he pointed to the boy "-Savannah-" he pointed to the taller girl "-and Kylie." He pointed last at the shorter girl. He looked around, slight confusion on his face. "Where's Kaiser?" he asked.

Daniel shrugged. "Dunno. He hasn't come out here yet." Andrew frowned.

"Hmm. Well, anyway, you guys can probably guess who these three are." He gestured to the Doctor and his companions.

"Sure," Savannah said, "I can guess, but I doubt it's actually who I think it is."

"Oh, I really am the Doctor," the Doctor answered the unspoken question, "I'm sure that you probably think I'm some crazy good actor or something." He pulled out the sonic screwdriver and began twirling it in his hands. "See, Andrew told me all about today. How I'd meet him, how his friends would react. Thankfully though, He didn't tell me _why_ I came here today, that'd take all the fun out of it-" Amy tapped him on the shoulder.

"I don't think they believe you, Doctor," she said, nodding towards Andrew's obviously skeptical friends.

"OK, then," the Doctor pointed the screwdriver at the Smartphone in Daniel's hand. "How's this for a demonstration, eh?" Triggering it, he turned on the phone, and it instantly began to whir through every picture on the phone, extremely fast. Andrew tried and failed to suppress a smile at the looks on his friend's faces.

"'When you've eliminated all other possibilities, whatever remains-'" he started to quote again.

"Yeah, yeah," Savannah interrupted, sounding slightly shell-shocked, "'whatever remains, however unlikely, must be the truth'."

"Whoop! Hey, I found it!" the Doctor said, excited. His screwdriver was now pointed at one of the entrances to the art hallway, "Come along, Ponds!" Andrew jumped up and followed after the Doctor. After a moment his friends burst into shocked comments.

"Did you-"

"That was so cool!"

"He actually exists!"

* * *

The "trail" led the four of them: the Doctor, Rory, Amy, and Andrew to the locked door to the pottery classroom. While the Doctor set to unlocking it, Amy turned to Andrew.

"So, in this universe, we're not real," she said questioningly. Andrew shook his head.

"Nope. You're Character's in a TV show called Doctor Who."

"What?"

"Not talking to you."

"Oh." The Doctor went back to trying to unlock the door, "Stupid door. Wants to stay locked for some reason."

"So…what's it like?" Andrew looked confused. "The show, I mean."

Calmly, Andrew turned to look at the back of the Doctor's head. "Where'd she get the milk?" he asked, his tone indicating he already knew the answer.

"I know, right?" the Doctor turned excitedly. "That was a bit of a shock, really, finding out Oswin was a Dalek. She was rather smart." Amy looked really confused now.

"What? How did you know about the Asylum of the Daleks?"

"It's in the TV show," the Doctor said, his attention turned back to the door, "Some of our adventures get 'thought up' by its writers as 'great ideas' for an episode. Apparently, they 'think up' some of the more…intense ones."

"So…then…" Amy said slowly, deep in thought, "Do you know how it ends? For me and Rory?" she asked Andrew. He shifted from one foot to the other nervously.

"Have you ever been to New York City?" the words tumbled out of his mouth, like he was trying to say it before he changed his mind.

"No. Why?"

"…No reason. Just wanted to change the subject."

"Ah-ha! Got it!" With that, the conversation ended, and the Doctor disappeared into the darkened room. When Andrew, Rory, and Amy found him again, he was standing in the middle of the room, his screwdriver held up, and a look of confusion on his face. "That's weird."

"What's weird?" Amy asked.

"The screwdriver can't find it anymore."

"Find what?"

"The trail, the snarl thing. It's like it's vanished. The screwdriver can't…" the Doctor's eyes widened with realization, "…_see _it." Whirling around, he put away the screwdriver and grabbed Andrew. "You told me. You have some kind of…extra sense. It lets you see beyond what right there. You described it in terms of colors, like red, or white, or, or yellow. Something about the colors meaning who you can trust and things like that."

"When in the world did I ever tell you this?" Andrew asked in exasperation. "Before today, you were just a TV character!"

"How old are you right now? Eighteen?" A nod. "Call it…ohh…six years from now, your time. Come on, just give it a shot."

Andrew sighed. "Fine."

He peered at the walls, trying to see something he was sure wasn't there. But then, the darkness seemed to brighten a bit, turning more of a blue. The Doctor glowed white. So did Amy and Rory, but not as brightly. Gold footprints glowed faintly on the floor, leading away from where they stood.

"Well?" the Doctor asked.

"It's amazing…" Andrew whispered. In the dark, none of the others noticed his eyes turning solid grey. "I can see everything…"

"Can you see where we need to go?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes…Yeah!" Andrew pointed. "There! There's footprints on the floor! They lead away from here…" He took off, following the footprints. They led…right to a blank wall. He blinked and the footprints faded, along with the light shining from the Doctor and the others. "They stop here…" He murmured. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and ran it over the wall.

"That's funny, there's a door right here, but the screwdriver couldn't see it until we were right in front of it…" he murmured.

"And…what's behind it it?" Rory asked.

"Don't know, we'll have to open the door to find out," the Doctor said with a grin. Amy glanced at Andrew. The boy seemed entirely absorbed by the wall. Slowly, almost trance-like, he reached up and pressed his hand against it. With a resounding _crack_, the edges of the doorway appeared, and the wall sank into the floor. The Doctor looked at Andrew.

"How'd you do that?" He asked, running his sonic screwdriver over Andrew. He looked at it, for a minute. "Strange. You're obviously human, but the screwdriver doesn't want to believe that…" He shrugged and put the screwdriver away. "Oh, well. We'll figure it out later. Right now…" He looked down the hallway, and then back at his companions with a smile.

"Geronimo."

* * *

**So, that's the second chapter.**

**Anyone want to venture a guess as to what's weird about about Andrew?**

**Probably not...I'll bet no one even reads this...**


	3. What Has It Got in Its Pocket(Universe)?

**Yay! Recognition! I got a review! I'm so happy!**

* * *

**If I could film this chapter, any Whovian who watched it would probably pee themselves...**

**I know I almost did. Of course, writing this right before going to bed probably didn't help...seeing as I'm usually the last one awake...In the dark...**

***shiver* Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have _any_ idea of where we are?"

The Doctor looked over his shoulder at Amy. At least, he hoped it was at Amy. Nobody could see anything in the dark tunnel. "Uhh…No, not really. We're not in the school anymore, that's obvious. Must've been a portal or something."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, seeing as if we were still at the school," Andrew cut in, "We'd be standing in the middle of the football field, I'd say we're in some kind of pocket universe."

"I thought the pitch was in the other direction…" Rory said, confused. Amy could practically hear Andrew's grimace.

"I meant _American_ football."

"Oh."

An awkward silence descended.

"So, Andrew," Amy said to break the building tension, "Do you play it, then?"

"Huh?"

"That game…football or whatever."

A derisive snort. "No."

"What _do_ you do then?" she asked, exasperated.

"I go to parties and I kiss people," Andrew retorted in a fairly decent Scottish accent. The Doctor (and Rory, she noticed with a frown) sniggered.

"Oh, ha ha," Amy grumbled. Somehow, without even seeming to try, Andrew managed to push all of her buttons.

"I'm sorry, Amy." Andrew sounded genuinely crestfallen. And a slight bit distracted. "I'm just really tense right now."

Amy turned her head to answer him; but before she could get a word out, she ran right into the Doctor.

"Everyone," he said in a whisper, "I think we're here."

Andrew cringed. The whispers were pressing hard against his head right now, making it hard to concentrate, but what really surprised him was what was standing right in front of him: A statue, about as tall as a normal human, with wings sprouting from its back, and its hand held up in front of its face, as if sobbing.

_So…hungry…_

"Andrew?" Dimly, he heard the Doctor ask him something.

…_hungry…_

"Not blinking. Never blinking again." His heart was racing.

…_starving…_

"_Andrew!_" The Doctor pulled the boy away from the Angel. Andrew barely seemed to notice. "_What are you doing?_" The Doctor hissed. "_You'll wake it up_!"

"Yes…they're asleep…" Andrew seemed almost asleep himself. His words came out slowly, almost dream-like. "And…they're so hungry, Doctor…" He turned to look back at it, an almost melancholy look on his face. "…they're starving…" The Doctor stepped back and pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"Doctor…" Rory swallowed nervously. "Doctor, he said _they_."

"Yes, I know," the Doctor sounded slightly frightened as well, "They are a lot more than just one in this pocket. If the screwdriver's right, and it usually is, then…"

"…There's an _army_ of Weeping Angels in here…"

* * *

Andrew was lost. Lost in his own mind. He could hear the Doctor. Andrew turned to look at him. His Second Vision had kicked in again. He could _see_ all the Weeping Angels, glowing faintly, very faintly. A small part of him cried out, _No! Don't! You're not looking at it! It'll get you!_ But strangely, he felt…nothing. He wasn't afraid of the Angels. The Angels… He turned back to look…

The Angel stood there. The first one he'd seen. It stood there with its arm pointed at him. His heart began to race.

_You…bring…food…_

He _heard_ it.

_You…bring…food?_

It _spoke_ to him. It…it asked him a question.

"No," he managed to breathe. His heart stopped as the Angel lowered its arm. It _moved_. _The angels aren't supposed to move!_ The small part of his brain, slowly getting larger, cried out in fear.

_Oh…we are…so hungry…_

"I'm sorry"

…_We…will…wait…we were…told…to wait…_

"Who? Who told you to wait?"

_You…did…_

"What?! I didn't do anything!"

"Oh, thank God!" Before he could react, Amy had rushed over and was hugging Andrew. "We thought we'd left you behind," she explained, out of breath. "When the Doctor told us about all the Angels, we just took off. I must've missed you pass us in the dark."

"He didn't pass us." Amy turned and looked at the Doctor, standing there, his sonic screwdriver in hand.

"What do you-"

"He didn't pass us on the way out," The Doctor walked forward until he was a little over an arm's length away from Andrew, "I saw him looking at one of the Angels before we got out. And he wasn't in the room until a few moments ago." The Doctor sounded very, very serious. And, Andrew thought to himself, just a lot bit scary. And maybe slightly troubled.

"What does that mean?" Rory asked.

"It means…Andrew in my past lied to me. He's most _definitely_…" he pointed his screwdriver at Andrew and scanned him. "…_not_ human."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Hey, guys," Daniel called as he walked up to his small circle of "friends".

"Hey, Kaiser," the other Daniel, who everyone in their little group called "Daniel 2.0" as a joke, said, "You just missed Andrew." He had a broad grin plastered across his face. "You'll never guess who we met." He seemed about to burst, but Kylie beat him to the punch.

"It was the Doctor! And Amy, and Rory! They're all real!"

For a brief second, Daniel's face turned stony. Literally. Kylie seemed to be the only one who'd caught it. But then, she knew what to look for. But he had to keep up appearances.

"You're kidding," he said, with an almost-laugh. Inside, he raged. _Not now! Not when we're so close! I just need _his_ power, and then this world will be finished_.

"No, we mean it," Savannah cut in enthusiastically, "They went off toward the Art Rooms! Andrew followed them." Kylie stood up, gesturing for Kaiser to follow.

"C'mon, I'll show you."

When they were out of earshot, Kylie turned to "Daniel".

"What do we do now? With the Doctor here…"

"Don't worry," he said soothingly, "I'll take care of it. We've trapped the Doctor before, we'll do it again." He smiled as a thought struck him. "Besides, the TARDIS will be another great energy source for our army." Kylie smiled up at him.

* * *

"The Angel moved." Amy looked at Andrew with a start. He hadn't said anything while the Doctor tried to get his screwdriver to figure out what Andrew was. Several different times he'd tried, and always, the screwdriver kept moving away from him. "It moved."

"You blinked, Andrew," Rory didn't sound too concerned.

"No I didn't." His voice wavered. "I saw it _move_." He raised his hand level with his chest, pointing, and then lowered it back to his side. "Just like that. Oh my God, it _moved_."

"Oh, come on, he's not a Weeping Angel," the Doctor reprimanded his screwdriver, "Anyone can see that much. Why is it saying…" He looked up. "Oh. That's why…" Without another word, he sprinted for the door.

"Doctor, wait!" Amy called, hurtling after him, Rory close behind. They caught up to him in the TARDIS. "What's going on? What do you mean Andrew's not human?"

"I meant exactly what I said," the Doctor replied, looking around the console room for something, "Andrew isn't a human. He looks _very_ _much_ like a human. In fact, I'll bet he doesn't even know himself he's not human."

"So why are you so angry at him, then?"

"I'm not angry at him. Well, technically, I am angry at him, but not _this_ him, I angry at the Him I've met before for not telling me."

"Wait a moment," Rory pinched the bridge of his nose, "If Andrew's not human, then what is he?"

The Doctor climbed back onto the console platform. "A Seraph."

* * *

**Dun dun DUNNNN!**

**Yes, I made it obvious Daniel(Kaiser) was the bad guy on purpose. All of Andrew's friends are based off of some of my fellow anti-social groupies. (sarcasm/irony intended) Including the bad guy.**

**IRL, he's actually a lot more obvious about wanting to take over the world.**

**Guess what Kaiser is. Guess what the whole problem that brought the Doctor here is. Guess guess guess. I dare you. Muahahaha =D**


	4. Questions, Answers, and Problems

** I feel accomplished. Two chapters posted in one day. Course, this one's shorter, but...**

**I had to put this up to describe sort of what a Seraph is. Easier to understand that way. For me, at least.**

* * *

"A what now?"

"A Seraph. A controller for Weeping Angels…" the Doctor pulled out a little book he'd grabbed from underneath the TARDIS console and flipped through the pages. "Ah. Here it is." He handed the book to Amy and Rory. "Seraphs. Or Seraphim, I can never remember. Anyway, bit like the Cyber-planner, but a lot more weird. Almost as weird as me."

Rory looked over Amy's shoulder at the book. "What is this?"

"It's a book on the Weeping Angels. Don't know who wrote it, but I've read the whole thing."

"I remember," Amy piped up, "Is this where it talks about the image of an Angel becoming an Angel?"

"Exactly!"

"Wait, when did this happen?" Rory asked.

"Right before your wedding, I think." Rory gaped and frowned.

"Doctor, why would the Seraph be in this book?"

"Well because it controls the Angels, obviously."

"Oh, obviously," Amy said sarcastically, "How stupid of me."

The Doctor sighed. He grabbed the book from Amy's hands and turned a couple of pages. "There, see?" he said, "Well, not really much to see. I mean, a Seraph is really quite rare, thankfully. That, and the fact that Seraphs-Seraphim?- control the Angels is all that the book says on them. I haven't really looked for any more information on them, but it's kind of obvious now what a Seraph looks like."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean they look like humans."

* * *

Andrew stood in the hallway outside the TARDIS.

"C'mon, let me in," he pleaded, "I need to talk to the Doctor." Nothing happened. Andrew looked over his shoulder. He didn't want anyone to see him talking to a blue box. "C'mon, please?"

The door opened, and the Doctor stepped out, slightly more cheerful, and leaned against the door frame.

"Problem, Andy?"

"Yeah, the TARDIS won't let me in."

"Well, I can see where she's coming from, I mean-"

"What? I haven't done anything to her!" Even as he said that, an ugly suspicion began to grow in his mind: What if it wasn't so much what he _had_ done, so much as what he _could_ do? And he was fairly certain it had something to do with the Weeping Angels, and what the one Angel had "told" him.

"You're a Seraph, Andrew," the Doctor said his voice neutral, "Do you know what that is?"

"Something to do with the Weeping Angels?"

"Yes. Specifically, a controller of the Angels."

_You…did…_

The Doctor leaned forward. "What?"

"Huh?"

"You said something. Sounded like 'you did'."

"One of the Angels," Andrew swallowed, "It, it spoke to me. Told me that 'I' had told them to 'wait'. And that they were hungry."

"And it scared you?"

Andrew nodded. "Beyond belief. Then I somehow ended up back in the art room."

"You did that. Somehow managed to quantum lock yourself back there where you thought it was 'safe'…but how-" A beeping noise from the console interrupted the Doctor, who rushed back.

Rory lifted his hands level with his head. "I didn't touch anything, I swear."

The Doctor looked at the screen, then at Andrew, still standing outside the TARDIS, then back to the screen.

"You sure?" he asked it. It beeped again in response. Andrew carefully stepped inside. Nothing started to break, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, yeah," the Doctor said noticing where Andrew was standing, "Come on in, come on in. The TARDIS decided she likes you after all!"

"What was all that about?" Amy asked.

"The TARDIS managed to make a telepathic link with Andy long enough to determine he wasn't a threat. Basically, she read his memories and attitudes. You really had no idea you were a Seraph, then?" Andrew shook his head. "Well, then. Who told the Angels to wait? Unless you did it subconsciously?"

Andrew shook his head again. "No, it sounded like an order."

"Wait a minute," Amy put the book down, "You _talked_ to a Weeping Angel?"

"Yes, otherwise, the Angels wouldn't be able to be able to do what the Seraph wished," the Doctor answered, "And if Andrew's _sure_ he never ordered an Angel to do something, then that means they can't distinguish between Seraphs. Or maybe it's Seraphim…"

"Which means there's got to be another one around here somewhere," Andrew theorized.

The Doctor clapped excitedly. "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"The time energy distortion! Two Seraphs, in one place, at one time! Oh, I'm brilliant!"

"Great," Andrew said wryly, "now we just need to find out which one of the _almost two thousand_ _people here_ is a Seraph."

The Doctor's smile never faltered. "Shouldn't be a problem. I'll just need to talk to everyone at once."

Andrew snorted derisively. "Good luck with that."

"I'm really lost here." Rory looked between the Doctor and Andrew.

The Doctor took a deep breath. "Seraphs control Weeping Angels. Weeping Angels can't tell the difference between one Seraph and another. They all feel the same to the Angels. _Some_thing created the Angels in that pocket, and told them to wait. The Angels thought that Andrew was the something, so, it must be another Seraph. The two Seraphs, Andrew and our unknown friend, are too powerful to be this close to each other. This is causing that big ball of yarn-that's-not-really-yarn to kind of...tangle itself."

"So...who's the other Seraph?"

"That's just it," Andrew said, his face grim, "We don't know."

* * *

**It should be pretty obvious to any readers who the other Seraph is. It is to me. Well, I am the one writing this, so of course it's obvious to me.**

**OK, I _hope_ it's pretty obvious who the other Seraph is. I'm having a hard time not spoiling the whole story right now...**

**Please feel free to review! Constructive criticism is appreciated!**


	5. For Whom the (Lunch)Bell Tolls

**Hello, Interwebz! Sorry it's been awhile, I wouldn't be surprised if anyone who read this stopped because of the long break. I got distracted by multiple different shiny thingies on my laptop, and I was on trips that I couldn't take my laptop on.**

**Sorry.**

**Anyway, onto the story! Allons-y!**

* * *

Andrew looked up from the TARDIS floor with a start. "Hey, Doctor, I have a question."

"I have an answer," The Doctor responded, "Probably." Rory rolled his eyes as Amy suppressed a smirk. Andrew sighed.

"Ha ha. There's something I don't get. The Angel I spoke to, he was pointing at me. But when I told him I didn't bring 'food', he lowered his arm. In front of me. I thought Angels couldn't move, even when looking at each other?"

"They can't, that's probably part of what makes them so scary to you people," the Doctor said, "As for why the Angel moved in that pocket universe, I have no clue. Maybe it thought you couldn't see it, it was really very dark in there."

"All those Angels…" Amy stood up, "That's got to be it, the Angels wouldn't be able to move if they could all see each other."

"I still don't see how I could have moved from there back to the pottery classroom."

The Doctor frowned. "I'm not sure either," he admitted reluctantly, "I assumed it was the same way the Angels move, but now that I think of it, that can't be right. It's almost like one of the Angels touched you, but you only moved in space, not in time."

Andrew thought about that for a minute. "I think," he began slowly, thinking hard, "that this…time energy distortion thing-" he gestured to the screen the Doctor had shown him, with the multi-colored crossed lines, "-pushed me back into the art room. Like I wasn't supposed to enter the pocket universe."

"But then why were you able to enter it in the first place?" Rory asked.

"That's easy to explain," the Doctor cut in, "It's the snarl. Time is sort of tangled. Not enough to really mess things up, but enough to slow things down."

"Explains why lunch is taking so long…" Andrew muttered.

"But the longer we wait, the worse the snarl is going to get." The Doctor put his hands on his hips. "So, we need to find this other Seraph. See what's going on, causing the snarl."

Andrew grinned. Stepping out into the hallway, he turned and said over his shoulder, "Geronimo."

"Hey! That's my line!"

* * *

**Outside the Pottery Classroom…**

Kaiser glared at the door. He and Kylie had just been getting ready to enter when the Doctor had come bursting out, followed two people who could only be Amy and Rory, followed by Andrew.

"Do you think they found…it?" Kylie whispered.

"I don't know," Kaiser growled. And that was the problem. If they'd found his army, if they knew what was waiting…

He had to move now. But what if they didn't know… "But it doesn't matter." He turned to his partner. "I will go and try to find the TARDIS, as well as Andrew. He is necessary for this to succeed. You go open the door to the Dark. I'll signal the Angels when it is time to begin."

Kylie furrowed her brow. "What if they…"

"What if we lose?" Kaiser finished her unspoken question. He smiled. "We won't. I've been waiting for this day for a long time."

* * *

"All right, then," the Doctor turned to look at his companions, "Where should we start?"

Amy pointed at the social center, where most of the students ate lunch, behind the Doctor. "I don't know," she said sarcastically, "Maybe in the _room full of people_."

The Doctor looked over his shoulder. "I knew that," he said, a big embarrassed grin on his face. Rory rolled his eyes.

"I can try to track him," Andrew offered, "I saw some footprints in the pottery room. I may be able to track whoever made them."

"You're acting _really_ normal for someone who just found out they're a killer _alien_ after what? Eighteen years?" Rory asked, incredulous.

"To be honest, I'm probably going to go into shock really soon," Andrew admitted, "I'm running on pure adrenaline right now."

"Don't bother, _Andrew_," a voice behind the Doctor said, laden with menace, "I'm done hiding, anyway."

Andrew stepped up level with the Doctor as he turned around. A tall young man, taller than Andrew stood there, his hands in the pockets of his jeans, and a sneer on his face.

"Daniel?" Andrew asked in disbelief.

"No," the young man said, "I _am_ Kaiser. I am the creator of the Angels in the Dark. Kaiser means 'emperor', Andrew. You know that. You speak German."

"What do you want?" Amy asked.

Kaiser smiled as someone behind him screamed.

* * *

**Dun dun DUNNN! This'll probably wrap up next chapter. I want to move on with the next part of the story, which'll take us to San Diego! Oh, and Clara, too!**

**Actually, I need a bit of help deciding what tries to kill everyone for that... Meh, I'll probably wing it. I'm good at that.**


	6. Verteidiger und Kaiser

**I think this is the first story I've ever finished on here...**

* * *

The screams of the students washed over Andrew as he was struck by the raw _wave_ of hunger from the Angels that had suddenly appeared in the social center. Kaiser smiled widely.

"And thus is the end of Man," he said, "And the Dawn of the Angels!"

"You always were one for dramatics, Daniel," Andrew growled.

"Daniel is nothing!" Kaiser yelled, "You hear me? There never was a Daniel! He never existed!"

* * *

"Amy, Rory," the Doctor said under his breath, holding his hands out as moved away, "Back away, slowly. Let Andrew handle this."

"Not a problem, Doctor," Amy said, staring at the Angels.

"Oh, right," the Doctor tapped Rory on the shoulder, "Don't look them in the eyes."

"Why not?"

* * *

Andrew could hear the Doctor speaking, but he was lost in his own head again. He _had_ to help Daniel.

"Why, Daniel?" he asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"How many times must I say it?" Kaiser growled, "I _am_ Kaiser. I was birthed in the destruction of the Pandorica. I am a monument to power. I _am_ Power! I was _meant_ to lead!" He gestured to the social center, dissolving into chaos as people tried to run from the Angels, some succeeding in gaining the hallway, only to find the statues waiting. "It begins here. I _will_ rule this world."

"Whether or not you have anyone left to rule."

"Yes! You understand, finally." Kaiser held out his hand. A stone shell, black as night, began to form around him, cracking and re-forming as he moved. "Join with me. Give your energy to the Angels. Increase their strength. We can rule this world, together!"

"I understand. I do not condone," The words were out of Andrew's mouth before he could think. They surprised him. They had sounded grounded. Firm, brooking no dissent. Kaiser snarled behind the black stone mask that had become his face. His words seemed to vibrate in the air itself.

"You could have aided me willingly," he growled, "you could've ruled. Now, I have no choice but to destroy you." Completely encased, he looked like a Weeping Angel carved entirely of black stone, and still, the stone cracked, fell, and re-formed as he moved. "It matter not. Your energy will feed my army, whether you will it, or no."

Andrew looked around him. The two of them were ringed in by Angels, gathered by the call of their Kaiser.

"We seem to be missing some," Kaiser said lightly, "Ah, here they are!" With a wave of his hand, an Angel vanished, and Amy, Rory, the Doctor, and Andrew's friends, Daniel, Savannah, walked through the opening, led by Kylie, who went and stood beside Kaiser.

"Kylie? You're siding with him?" Andrew asked, astonished.

Kylie shrugged. "He promised me power, Andrew." She smiled up at Kaiser, who smiled back.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked.

"How-"

Kaiser smiled. "See? I can create Angels with but a wave of my hand. Your _friends_-" he spat the word "-had no choice but to follow the trail I left them."

"Must've been terribly draining, creating all those Angels," the Doctor piped up, "explains why he'd need your energy, Andrew."

"Shut up."

"He can't create anymore, but he knows he needs a bigger army to _completely_ take over."

"Shut up!"

"Which is why he's trying to use yours, Andrew. Your energy store is much bigger than any Seraphs has ever been before."

"SHUT UP!" Kaiser yelled, "Shut up! I will destroy you, _Time Lord_. You die _now_!"

"NO!" Andrew leapt in front of Kaiser, putting himself between Kaiser and the Doctor. Kaiser's face twisted into a look of disbelief as he shoved Andrew to the floor.

"Who do you think you are?" He snarled, "What power do you have to oppose me?"

Andrew stood. And as he stood, it seemed to those watching that a stone shell like Kaiser's, began to form around him. Alike, yet unalike, he seemed carved of marble, a deep hood covering his face as he reached out to Kaiser, and spoke.

"Who am I?" he thundered, his voice more felt than heard by those around him, "By what power? I am Verteidiger! I was birthed from the chaos of the Time War! I _am _the monument to their sins! I _am_ War! And I have had enough of it. You have already destroyed your own life, the life you could've had! I will not allow you to destroy the lives of these people!"

His eyes began to glow. "You want my energy so bad? Take it! TAKE IT ALL!" Waves of energy began pour forth towards Kaiser. The black-stoned Emperor was forced back, back to the side of his partner in crime, who watched as slowly, the shell surrounding him became more and more solid.

Andrew collapsed, the stone shell crashing down around him.

* * *

Later, after everyone had been located, through time and space, and if they wished it, the events of today removed from their memories, the Doctor stood outside the TARDIS with Andrew's friends and his companions. Andrew was talking to Kylie out of their earshot. Kylie stood by a black statue of an angel with its hands clasped, almost pleadingly. She was nodding as he spoke.

"Well, I'm glad that ended well," Savannah said.

"Yes, it did, didn't it?" the Doctor said, "Everyone lives this time. That's always nice."

Daniel looked confused. "Doctor?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"About when Andrew was speaking earlier. To Kaiser. What does that mean? Verteidiger?"

"It's a German word. It means Defender. Upholder."

* * *

"Doctor?" Rory asked later, after the kids had left.

"Yes?"

"Why did the other Seraph, Kaiser or whatever, turn completely to stone?"

"Seraphs are very balanced creatures. Half Angel, half human. Tip them too far in one direction, they won't balance out again."

"That seemed really fast for something like that, though."

"Kaiser had also given up on his humanity. He 'died' quickly, I suppose you could call it, because he wasn't very much alive. So a simple push-" here he gave a little imaginary push with his arms "-was all it took." The Doctor turned to the console and began pushing buttons. "Now, time for you two to go home for a little while. I'll be back before you know it."

* * *

**Whew. That was...different than I had kinda planned. Anyway, please review, I would really like to know how much you liked/hated/despised my writing.**

**I shall be back soon, with Part Two, hopefully!**


End file.
